In the construction of pocket forming elements which are fastened inside library books to hold a 3.times.5 card, and to indicate the due date for the library book, etc., typically it is necessary to purchase an envelope and a separate information card. The separate information card is preprinted and stapled or otherwise affixed to the open top envelope. This requires purchase of different components, assembly time, and is not conveniently practiced using on site conventional printers, such as laser printers.
According to the present invention, a method and business form, as well as an intermediate for construction of the business form, are provided which provide a much simpler procedure and structure than in the prior art, yet the product produced according to the invention is just as functional, although likely less expensive. Practicing the invention it is possible for a laser printer directly on site at an establishment utilizing the business forms according to the invention to print the appropriate information on the form, then to cut and Z-fold the intermediate form so as to readily produce a pocketed structure. The invention utilizes standard size sheets of paper (e.g., about 8.times.11 inches) making production on existing equipment simple and easy.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of making a pocket containing business from a sheet of paperlike material, having first and second faces, a length, and a width, and at least a first fold line extending widthwise thereof, is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Imaging indicia on the first face of the sheet of paper at a first portion thereof. (b) Cutting the sheet lengthwise to provide two or more sections of essentially the same size. (c) Effecting eccentric folding of each of the sections about the first fold line so as to leave the first portion of the first face uncovered so that the indicia imaged thereon is readily visible. And (d) after step (c), affixing the eccentrically folded section portions together so as to form a pocket opening up toward the first portion, on the first face.
The sheet typically has a second fold line widthwise thereof, and step (c) is practiced to effect eccentric Z-folding of each of the sections about the first and second fold lines. Preferably the sheet has dimensions of about 8.times.11 inches, and step (b) is practiced to cut the sheet in half, forming two sections each of about 4.times.11 inches. Step (b) is typically practiced before step (c).
Step (a) is practiced to print due date indicia for a library book on a sheet portion, in the preferred embodiment. Also, there is then the further step of gluing the second face of the sheet to an inside cover portion of a library book, and placing an index card having information about the library book into the pocket.
Pressure activated adhesive strips are preferably provided on the first and second faces of the sheet that will come in contact with each other during Z-folding, prior to step (a), and then step (d) is practiced by applying pressure to the adhesive strips to seal them together.
The invention also comprises a business form intermediate. The intermediate has the following elements: A sheet of paperlike material having first and second faces a rectangular configuration, a length of about 11 inches, a width of about 8 inches, top and bottom edges, side edges, and a centerline intermediate the side edges. A first fold line extending parallel to the top and bottom edges and about 61/4 inches from the top edge. A second fold line extending parallel to the top and bottom edges and about 23/8 inches from the first fold line and the bottom edge. The first fold line defining a first panel between the top edge and the first fold line, and the second fold line defining a second panel between the first and second fold lines, and a third panel between the second fold line and the bottom edge. Cooperating adhesive patterns disposed on the first face of the first panel adjacent the fold line, and on the first face of the second panel, including adjacent the side edges and the centerline. And cooperating adhesive patterns disposed on the second faces of the second and third panels, including adjacent the side edges and the centerline, and the bottom edge. The cooperating adhesive patterns preferably comprise strips of pressure activated adhesive, and indicia imaged on the first face of the first panel is more than about 23/8 inches from the first fold line toward the top edge.
The invention also comprises a pocket containing business form. The business form according to the invention comprises a single sheet of paper like material, comprising: A first panel having a first length and a first width, and first and second faces. A second panel having a second length and the first width, the second length being less than one half the first length, and having first and second faces which are continuations of the first and second faces of the first panel. A first fold line between the first and second panels extending widthwise of the panels, the second panel folded about the first fold line so that the first face of the second panel comes into contact with the first face of the first panel, the first panel having a free portion not covered by the second panel. Indicia imaged on said free portion of said first panel. And adhesive connecting said first face of said second panel to said first face of said first panel to form a pocket capable of receiving an index card. The business form also further comprises, in the preferred embodiment, a third panel having a second length and the first width, having first and second faces which are continuations of the first and second faces of the first and second panels. A second fold line is provided between the second and third panels extending widthwise of the panels, the third panel folded about the second fold line so that the second face of the third panel comes into contact with the second face of the second panel; and adhesive connects the second faces of the second and third panels together so that they both cooperate with the first panel to form the pocket.
The indicia which is provided on the free portion of the first panel preferably indicates the due date of a library book, and the pocket containing business form is in combination with a library book with the second face of the second panel affixed to an inside cover portion of the library book with adhesive. While any type of paperlike sheet material may be utilized, a relatively stiff paper material, such as PMS-461 brown stock, is provided.
Each of the panels preferably has longitudinal edges defining the width thereof, and adhesive connecting the first and second panel first faces together comprises cooperating strips of pressure activated adhesive disposed adjacent the longitudinal edges of both the first and second panel first faces. The adhesive for connecting the second and third panel second faces together comprises cooperating strips of pressure activated adhesive disposed adjacent the longitudinal edges of both the second and third panel second faces.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective business form which can be used on the inside cover of library books for indicating the due date and for containing an index card. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.